1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a process for joining a metal part and a ceramic part, especially to a process for joining a brass part and a silicon carbide ceramic part, and a composite article made by the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brass has excellent corrosion resistance and good conductivity compared to steel, and is widely applied in the components manufacturing industry. However, unlike silicon carbide, brass cannot maintain its physical properties when used in an environment of high temperature and strong corrosives. Therefore, a composite article comprising a brass part and a silicon carbide ceramic part has a desirable performance of high temperature resistance, corrosion resistance, abrasion resistance, and usable in extreme environments.
A typical process for joining brass and silicon carbide ceramic is by positioning one or more separately formed intermediate connecting layers between brass and silicon carbide ceramic. However, due to differing rates of heat expansion and the separate nature of the intermediate connecting layers, the bond between the brass and the silicon carbide ceramic is not as stable as desired.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.